BestFriends Forever
by Darth Vaders Misstress
Summary: This is about a story about to best friends that have grown up with eachother and they been having feelings for one another . i really dont have a title for it. so that is what i could come up with if any one has an idea please let me know. Thanks


_Padme lay in her tub,soaking in the lavender scented water and candles. She was Interrupted by the door being opened and her best friend in the world, Anakin Skywalker Barging in on her._

_She sank lower into the water as she yelled at him,"Anakin! What the hell knock much?"_

_Anakin just leaned on the towel rack and looked at her like she was Mental. Padme it's not like we haven't be in the same tub before."_

_Anakin we were four years old!"_

_"So what are you doing in my bathroom?" she asked, wondering how he ever got the lock undone._

_Obi-Wan did it, and i need to talk to you," he said, sitting down on the toilet._

_"Lemme guess. About Sabe," she said, cringing at Anakin's ditzy blonde girlfriend._

_" Yeah, how'd you guess?Anyway, she's cheating on me."_

_"WHAT? How..." she trailed off, staring at Anakin and wondering how anyone could cheat on this sweet, lovable big teddy bear._

_Padme, I HOPE you know HOW by now,"Anakin said bitterly._

_" Don't screw with me Anakin Skywalker. I MEANT HOW did you fine out?"_

_Master Yoda told me that he saw her making out with some other guy.And that it was defmately her, he asked her about it and she admitted it."_

_" Anakin I'm so sorry," she said, sitting up a litle more, leaning against the side of the tub._

_" Padme, it's okay, you know i wasn't in love with her, " he said, putting his chin in his hands._

_" Yeah, I know. She wasn't right for you, not at all."_

_Anakin walked over to Padme and sat down on the floor , next to the side of the tub that Padme had her chin on. " I know. And you know the funny thing?"_

_"What?" she asked, putting her hand under her chin._

_Anakin looked into her eyes and got lost in them. Her brown eyes were the entrance to her soul. And whenever he looked into them lately, he got lost in them. He just wanted to stay where he was and not move from the spot, unless Padme was in his arms._

_" HELLO?" _

Ani? you still there?" Padme interrupted him from his daydream and made him return to earth.

"Huh? Uh, Yea I'm here," he said as he slowly and unwillingly returned to earth.

"What's the funny thing that you wanted to tell me?" she asked once again.

" I think I'm falling in love with somebody else," Anakina said quickly, turning away from Padme.

" Really? Who?" Padme asked, praying that he would say her name.

" Well, she's my age, a little younger, by a month exactly, she has these amazing brown eyes, she has long brown hair that is now currently soaking wet, and she's sitting in her tub," Anakin said, looking at her as he finished.

"You... Oh my goodness, you mean me?" she asked, stunned

"Yeah, I kinda do," he said, turning away from her reaction, should she laugh in his face or somthing.

Padme was silent for a minute, lost in her own thoughts for her best friend, the guy she had known forever, as long as she could remember. The guy she had gone through everything with, bad break-ups, bad break-outs everything. Anakin had always been there for her. They had grown up across the street from each other, and practically lived at each other's houses. They went to the same schools and the same college, Padme even traveled with him. their parents had always told them that where were gonna get married someday, teasing them constantly. Padme never looked at Anakin in any other way then her brother. But lately, he had looked a lot better then he had before. She had actually been attracted to him when they were swimming. Damn, he has a good body. And she inteded to do somthing about it. "Anakin, look at me."

Anakin turned his head to look over at Padme. " How do you feel about me? Am I being stupid to fall in love with you? Padme, just tell me."

"No, you're not being stupid. I love you too."

With that, Anakin leaned over and kissed Padme. She kissed him back, and soon their kissing was ready to go to another level. Until Padme stopped.

" What's wrong?" Anakin asked, concerned.

" I'm suddenly Very aware that I'm the only one naked."

"That can be changed."


End file.
